Harry Potter and the Adventure of Link
by DWLChris
Summary: Link's travels in the Lost Woods have lead him to Diagon Alley, where will this adventure lead him? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link journeyed into the Lost Woods in hopes of a new adventure, or so he thought.

"God dammit Link, we are so lost aren't we?" A high pitched and squeaky Navi said.

"No no, not at all we are so not lost… in the Lost Woods…ok we're lost." said a very optimistic but agitated Link.

"Wait a sec, I think I see a clearing in the mist" said Navi,

"Hey I think you're right…" said Link,

"…But the place looks a little weird" Navi butting in

"Who cares let's just go no point in staying here… idiot".

Navi and Link reach the town but he seems to be the only one on the horse and the people around are all in robes.

"Where in the hell are we?" asked a confused Link,

"Well stupid, if you ask one of the people you might find out, I don't see any other fairies I think I'll hide in your hat for now" said Navi

"Alright fine, bitch-" quickly interrupted by Navi

"what?"

"Uh nothing" said a scared Link.

Link approaches a young man and asks away.

"Excuse me sir where am I as of right now" asked Link towards young man

"Don't be stupid you're in Daigon Alley now I'm in a hurry move out of the damn way" said the young man. "Little punk I ought to kick his ass but, we need to figure out where we are in Daigon Alley" said Link agitated by the kid's remark

Nearby there was a small bar, Link headed inside for a drink and some investigative work.

"Let me get some milk, I hope these can cover the amount" said Link setting down three green rupees.

When the bartender laid eyes on the rupees he was in awe at what he was looking at, he assured Link that the payment was good enough and he served him his milk.

"I see you clearly can't handle some of the very good brew" said a drunken man sitting near Link

"Well maybe because I'm not allowed to drink alcohol yet plus milk is better for the bones and it's soothing" remarked Link

"You saying we can't have a good time" said the man agitatedly

"No wait I didn't say-"

Before Link finished his sentence the man swung at him and tripped on his chair and missed. A short woman began to approach Link.

"What do you think you are doing, hitting a drunken man" said the short lady.

"Wait!" exclaimed Link backing up against the bar's table "I didn't hit him, he tried hitting me and he missed"

"Do not talk to me like that do you even know who you are speaking to" said the woman getting gradually furious. "Nope not a damn clue, I just got here and all I know that I am in some place called Daigon Alley and I think that-"

"That's enough allow me to introduce myself then my name is Dolores Umbridge and I am an official in the Ministry of Magic and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts" said Umbridge as she so proudly gave her titles.

"Look I really don't care about what you do but I do care that I am getting blamed for something I didn't freaking do" exclaimed Link while getting in a defensive stance

"That's it I have had about enough of you" Umbridge was taking out what looked like a small stick

"What's with the sti-" cutting off Link

"_**Crucio**_"

Without a second thought, Link took out his Mirror Shield and reflected the spell back to Umbridge. A sudden shriek filled the air and the woman was on the floor seemingly unconscious

"Link" whispered Navi "we gotta get out of here or we are screwed"

Just then mysterious looking people walked in and approached Link.

"Damn, I better not fight back I don't want any more trouble than there already is" whispered Link to Navi

"Alright Link, just don't get killed" said Navi

A man approached Link, with Link lowering his guard.

"I'm taking you to Hogwarts, I think Albus will want to see who is responsible for knocking out the DADA teacher" said the man.

"Alright I'll go just so that I can explain what happened" said Link.

"_Maybe this guy Albus can point me in the right direction and hopefully I can get home"_ thought Link.

The officials were leading Link out of the door and soon enough they were in a train headed towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I won't put Chapter 3 until I'm at least started with Chapter 6 I'm having a bit of a block right now but please enjoy

A/N: My apologies I forgot to put breaks in my previous Chapter 2 upload here is the revised version.

Chapter 2

Link began to look around out of curiosity, there were so many people headed towards this place and he wanted to explore but, he was stuck in the cart trying not to get in trouble.

"Hey, I don't wanna be a bother but I'm getting kind of hungry is there anything to eat" Link asked the man.

"You'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts and we won't be there for a while I think there is a cart with sweets but that's it" said the man.

"What the hell, I'll take anything right about now" said Link.

Link was taking out some rupees and the man began to talk to him again.

"I'm afraid they don't take that kind of currency, here we use Knuts, Sickles and Galleons."

A woman soon approached them and Link could only stare at the sweets that could have been his.

"Give me two Pumpkin Juice and 20 Chocolate Frogs" said the man

"Ok here you go" said the woman.

The woman handed the man what he ordered and he paid the woman. The man then gave Link the drinks and the frogs.

"That stuff is too sweet for me, you eat it" said the man

"Thank you so much, I was really hungry here take some rupees it's the least I could do" said Link enthusiastically opening a package of the Chocolate Frogs.

Suddenly the frog jumped and landed safely on the other side where Link was sitting. \

"What the hell was that" Link said oddly staring at the frog.

"They do that, but they are edible it just gives one good leap before hand, nothing to worry about" said the man.

Link grabbed the frog and bit the head off, he clearly melted away when he ate the frog and drank from the juice.

Link was looking out the window as they were near the school and eating the last frog and was wondering what the place looked like.

"I nearly forgot, before we get there I need your name" said the man.

"I gave myself up willingly and without a fight I think the man that took me should present himself first" said Link irritatingly.

The man looks towards the window,

"You pose a good point, my name is Percy Weasley I work for the Ministry, now would you so kindly give me your name?" said Percy glancing over at Link.

Link began to stare at the empty wrappers of Chocolate Frogs,

"Alright then I guess since you bought me something to eat, my name is Link I was in Hyrule exploring the Lost Woods and ended up here" said Link

. "Hyrule, the Lost Woods, I've never heard of such a place" said Percy

"Well looks like we're on the same boat I've never heard of Daigon Alley or Hogwarts or for any matter anything that I've encountered while being here" proclaimed Link.

"Well we're here anyway so you get to see Hogwarts, I'll bring you to Dumbledore and you can explain to him why we don't have a DADA teacher but I think you had a perfectly valid reason" said Percy.

"Well I can tell you that she said some weird words my reaction was to take out my shield and block whatever she might throw my way, where I'm from I usually have to defend myself from magic so I did so on impulse" said Link slowly getting angry.

"I would ask what those words were but it seems like you won't tell me until we are in front of Dumbledore, but I can respect that, you did give yourself up so that you can explain to all of us right?" said Percy quickly questioning Link.

"Well I was hoping to just talk to him alone but I don't mind explaining it to a lot of people" said Link calmly.

"Alright then we are here" said Percy.

Link saw out the window as the train came to a complete halt.

"We'll go in as soon as all the students have made their way out of the train and all of the first years get placed in their houses" said Percy,

"That's fine by me I can't wait to see this place" said Link enthusiastically.

"Just don't let your guard down for a second alright Link" whispered Navi,

"Alright Navi, I won't" Link whispered back.

The train came to a halt and all of the students were getting off the train. Link watched them depart as he and Percy waited until all the students left. Link began to get up as did Percy and started to head towards the exit, Link glanced at the train one more time and then left towards Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: after a very long wait which I have to apologize for my laptop was in an accident and took me a while to find the backup files, plus I was playing video games! also I have decided that this will be part 1 of a multi part series right now named Link's Adventures, that being said the stories will be around 10 to 20 chapters long including this one but it may be more… so without further ado here is Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the students in the train were getting off the train Harry Potter and his friends were beginning to head over to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you ready for this year" asked Ron.

"Of course our fifth year here shouldn't be too bad and hopefully we can actually stay out of trouble this time" said Harry.

Harry took a quick glance at the train's entrance and noticed a hooded man next to a kid wearing green.

"Hey Hermione, Ron" Harry quickly turned around "look over there, there are two people and-".

"What two people Harry" interrupts Hermione.

Harry looked again and the two were gone.

"Never mind I must be seeing things" said Harry taking his seat in the carriage.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron began their ascent to Hogwarts. Suddenly, a harsh pain struck Harry on his scar.

"Harry, what's wrong" exclaimed Ron.

"My scar is acting up again, but it went away quickly I'll be fine" said Harry recovering from his pain.

"But doesn't that mean that Voldemort is nearby" asked Hermione,

"Yeah it does, I wouldn't worry much though it was quick so I should be fine" said Harry assuring Hermione.

They were taken up the trail with no further problems and the trio was filled with a nostalgic aroma. All the returning students made their way to the Great Hall and taking their seats. The first year students were lined up in order for the Sorting Hat to place them in their houses.

"_I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that kid back near the exit of the train, but he isn't with the first years" _Harry was pondering to himself as he saw the first year students getting sorted.

The line got shorter and there was no sign of the kid that Harry saw, but he grew more and more curious to find out whom he was. While the sorting was going on, Professor McGonagall leaned towards Dumbledore and whispered to his ear. It was brief and went back to observing the students.

"HUFFLEPUFF" yelled out the Sorting Hat while he was sorting the last of the first years.

"Alright then now that we have settled the sorting of the children, I have some news" said Dumbledore with a booming voice,

"It seems that we have a visitor from the Ministry of Magic but before we get to that, it seems that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been incapacitated and she will not be able to teach".

The room was filled with silence as no one knew what to say to each other.

"Now to introduce our guest, Percy Weasley" said Dumbledore.

"Ron, what's your brother doing here" asked Hermione,

"I don't know, I'm just as surprised as you" exclaimed Ron.

"Maybe that hooded man was Percy" whispered Harry,

"did you say something Harry" asked Hermione,

"no just thinking out loud sorry" he said.

"I'm here because I have found the person responsible for putting Dolores in the excruciating pain that she is in right now" said Percy,

"oh really, can you bring him in" asked Dumbledore

"yes I can but he has one request" he said

"and what might that be" Dumbledore asked again,

"he wishes to appeal in front of everyone in this room right now, his reasoning is that he did not struggle in his captivity and came here calmly" said Percy.

Dumbledore stood silently pondering this request.

"_He should just accept the request, maybe it will be the kid in the green" _thought Harry.

"I accept the terms bring him in" said Dumbledore hesitatingly.

Percy left the room and everything reached a very chilled silence.

"Well at least Umbridge isn't our DADA teacher that has to be a plus" said Ron,

"I don't know if you noticed but he did say EXCRUCIATING pain Ron" said Harry "still it bugs me to know that the person that was supposed to educate us in defense was defeated".

Percy began walking in to the Great Hall and a kid wearing green was right behind him.

Harry quickly whispered to Hermione and Ron "that's him, that's the kid I saw when we were heading here".

"Harry, we better pay attention to this we may figure something out about what he did to Umbridge" said Hermione.

"Here is the boy that defeated Dolores, he is here to appeal to you" said Percy.

Everyone in the room just stared at the boy wearing green, and the teachers were in awe to the fact that a boy defeated a very powerful member of the Ministry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh look an update :), there is something i need to say and that is that i am almost done with the story but i will be updating in a slow pace so i can revise the chapters like this one, this one had to go through various revisions and even now it feels eh so i hope you enjoy ad i will try to update a little more often, have a great day :3!

Chapter 4

"Alright Link come this way so you can appeal" said Percy.

"So, do you think this will work out" asked Link

"I'm not sure, let's just go in there and hope for the best" said Percy.

Link was slowly following Percy into the Great Hall where he noticed everyone in the room staring at him. They both slowly approached a table spread across in the front of the room.

"Here is the boy that defeated Dolores, he is here to appeal to you" said Percy.

Link could feel everyone just staring at him in disbelief, making him uneasy.

"So you are the one that incapacitated Professor Umbridge" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, but I did it in self-defense her actions were unjust, she wouldn't let me explain the situation at hand" said Link.

"I don't think any action would condone having hurt one of our staff" said a man sitting a few seats down from Dumbledore.

"Severus that's enough, now boy before we begin may I have your name" said Dumbledore. "Yeah, my name is Link" he said.

"Well then, Link, let's hear what you have to say" said Dumbledore.

_"He is very calm, good thing I'm talking to him instead of that guy, Severus" _thought Link.

Link explained the events that occurred at the bar leading up to the spell Umbridge casted.

"And do you remember what that spell was, Link" asked Dumbledore.

"I think she said, crew-see-oh, I think that's how it was pronounced" said Link.

There was absolute silence in the room, and Dumbledore had a glimpse of anger on him, "How did you reflect the spell" He asked.

"Simple, my reaction was to immediately block by using my Mirror Shield and it deflected back at her" said Link cheerfully.

"You do not honestly believe this boy do you" asked Snape "is it not clear that by the look of his equipment he attacked her"

"Damn it not you too, listen I never use my blade unless I need to I only used my shield to deflect whatever spell she used on me" exclaimed Link.

"Well maybe you would like to prove this to me" said Snape taking out his wand. "Wait, stop, this is arising like the incident at the bar I don't want to fight" yelled Link.

"It's too late now, I will duel you to see how you fight" said Snape in a readied position.

Link observed Snape and understood that he was not going to get through to him, he took out his sword and positioned his shield on his right arm.

"Alright then if you want a fight, then we'll fight" yelled Link.

Link began to look around him and began to see that he did not want to harm anyone.

"Before we begin, is there any way the students would be put in a safer place" asked Link.

"I think watching this fight will help educate these children in the way one should duel" said Snape.

"I guess it will be a learning experience, never judge a book by its cover" said Link.

A small light blue orb came spiraling out of Link's hat, it was Navi shining brightly and slowly lowering herself towards Link's ear.

"Link I don't like this man, just make mincemeat out of him" whispered Navi.

"I know Navi, the sooner the better too I don't want to hurt him too bad" whispered Link while readying his stance.

"Instead of conversing with that pixie, why don't you ready your blade" said Snape.

Link quickly grew pale and slowly backed away from Navi trying desperately to find a place to hide.

"What did you call me" asked Navi.

"Navi please I don't think he meant to call you that" whimpered Link.

"Shut up Link" yelled Navi furiously.

"Now I'll ask again, what did you call me" questioned Navi for the second time.

"A pixie since that is clearly what you are, I don't know how he got a hold of you but don't interrupt our duel you mischievous cretin" yelled Snape as he slowly raised his wand.  
Navi floated as she was filled with bloodlust and rage,

"There's no going back to what you said, you won't be fighting Link, you will be fighting me instead."

Navi stared at Snape and it was clear she was not backing down, Link was scared that his friend might get hurt but he understood Navi's past and he knew she was not going to let anyone get away with calling her a pixie.

"Dammit Navi what have you gotten yourself into" said Link.

Link stared at Navi as she was charging towards Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright after long months I am finally updating, I am really sorry for the lag but I was caught up in school and got a job and got lazy and was playing video games that the fan fic was the last thing on my mind. But I finally got some future chapters done so hopefully I can update sooner.

Again like last time these will have an erratic schedule and I don't know when I will update so no promises and what not but yeah…

This is probably my worst chapter it feels a little rushed to me but tell me how you feel happy reading and again I am sorry for the delay.

And if you guys get the chance check out the Angry Video Game Nerd, Cinema Snob, Nostalgia Critic, and Spoony, these guys are awesome reviewers

Chapter 5

Navi charged towards Snape as he raised his wand.

"_**Ascendio"**_said Snape quickly flicking his wrist.

Navi was sent flying into the air and landed in front of Dumbledore. She got up again and faced Snape as he was readied with his wand.

"Navi, it seems that the stick sends off a blast of magic depending on what they say and what they point at, just look at his movements and avoid whatever he tosses at you" yelled Link.

"Got it, don't forget I got a few tricks too" yelled Navi while smirking.

"_Wow that was an interesting role reversal I wonder how often that will happen" _thought Link.

Navi began to fly up again and carefully studied Snape.

Snape had his wand up again ready to cast another spell, and Navi charged again.

"_**Stupify"**_said Snape, and a jet of red light was released from it.

Navi quickly dived down under the red light and punches Snape in the stomach with full momentum, soon she quickly flew up and hit him on the chin.

Snape was sent flying across the room and lay on the ground trying to recover from his loss of air.

"Call me a freakin' pixie again and then see what happens" said Navi glaring at Snape.

Link approached Navi carefully but with a smile.

"Well looks like you took my fight but I guess it works" said Link.

"I think I've seen enough" said Dumbledore.

"Although I did not see Link fight I did realize that they didn't attack until they were provoked so," Dumbledore turned his attention to Link and Navi, "as per this little demonstration, I would like to apologize for what Professor Umbridge had done if there is anything I could do please do not hesitate to ask" said Dumbledore.

Link stood in the center of the Great Hall staring at Dumbledore.

"When I was sent to Termina there was a situation, and that was the reason I was sent there… to prevent the moon from falling on all those people… the only way I'm going back to the Forest is if I go and help whoever needs help… It's a longshot" said Link to himself.

"Link what are you gonna do" asked Navi.

Link was silent again and looked at Dumbledore with a smile.

"Alright well how about this, I can join this school and learn your type of magic, it seems rather interesting so what do you think" asked Link.

Suddenly a boy with bleached blonde hair sleeked back, stood up and raised his voice "This is where a line has to be drawn, it was one thing to apologize but to even think of letting a muggle join this school is disgraceful".

"That's enough Malfoy, in the end it's not your decision so shut up" yelled Harry.

"Enough" yelled Dumbledore.

The two boys quickly shot back down to their seats and Dumbledore began to look at Link, "so what sparked your sudden interest in our magic" he asked.

"The reason is that you guys use that stick to conjure your magic, were as for myself," Link begins to raise his bow and arrow while all the wands in the room were motioned towards Link.

"Relax I'm not gonna hurt anyone but here is my point I can put fire, ice, or even light at the tip of my arrows so long as I have enough magical power"

He said as he raised the first arrow and the tip immediately turned into a blazing red, "see no words required".

"Headmaster you can't honestly be thinking about letting this kid be admitted into Hogwarts do you" asked a woman sitting next to him.

Dumbledore stood there staring at Link as many thoughts rushed into his head.

"I will accept your terms Link, but only if you can get sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat" He said.

"Alright then that can't be too hard" said Link smiling.

Link started to walk towards the stool were a moldy looking hat was laying somebody was there to pick it up and Link sat down facing the other students that were there, Navi floating next to his head wondering what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

So guys to updates in one month how amazing :D.

But now i have bad news, this will be the last update for a while i would say about 2-4 months of waiting again because i am working on a fan fic remake with a friend of mine and it will take up to 5 revisions on the first chapter alone.

but this wont mean im not working on getting Link and Harry's adventure finished but once you see the remake im working on you might enjoy it, well see you guys in a few months and try to enjoy this chapter, its quite possibly my worst chapter but i couldn't get it to flow any smother than it is now

And now on to the next chapter

Chapter 6

"This is pretty cool" said Link.

"Oh so you think so" said the hat.

Almost immediately Link was off the stool.

"What the hell was that" asked Link nearly petrified at what he heard.

"It's the Sorting Hat it will determine what house you will be placed in so do not worry, it won't bite" said Dumbledore smiling.

Link sat back down on the stool still scared but trusting Dumbledore. The Sorting Hat was placed on Link's head as it began to ramble into Link's mind.

"Ah… Interesting you have some traits from all the particular houses… But which do you belong to most" asked the Hat.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one figuring that out" said Link snarkily.

"Link, shut up and let the hat do its job" said Navi scolding Link.

"Let's see now…which one should you go to" said the Sorting Hat pondering the decision.

"Can this process take any longer?" said Link.

Link could not help but start thinking about how Cremia, Romani, Anju, Kafei and all of Termina was almost destroyed by Majora's Mask and wondered what evil might reside in this world.

"I think I know what house to put you in now" said the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR" said the Sorting Hat in a booming voice.

Navi fell down on to Link's lap, her head spinning from the deafening boom.

"Oh man that was loud" said Link.

"Well then, take a seat Link over there" said Dumbledore pointing to one of the tables.

Before Link made his way to the table he headed towards Percy.

"Thanks for your help and hospitality Percy, I thought I was done for from the beginning" said Link.

"No problem, I'll try to keep in touch with you" said Percy.

The two shook hands and Percy began to leave Hogwarts, Link took a seat next to Hermione while Navi took a seat on Link's hat.

"Well I think this is more than enough, I believe you will all enjoy yourselves here and enjoy the rest of your evenings" said Dumbledore in a booming voice.

Link began to look around at everyone at the table, noticing various foods on the table while grabbing at them.

As Link was gorging himself, he noticed a boy with his hair covering a scar, curiosity filling him.

"Hey, what's your name" asked Link.

"My name is Harry Potter… is everything you said true, did you really beat Professor Umbridge" asked Harry.

"Yeah but I only did it because she started it, she began to defend some drunk while I was just minding my damn business, but what's done is done I just can't wait to see this places magic in action" said Link while grinning and taking a bite of roast chicken.

"So, where'd you get that scar on your forehead" asked Link with his mouthful.

"Isn't it rude to just ask away at something that may be sensitive" asked Hermione to Link.

"Hermione calm down he was just asking an honest question, he is probably just curious" said Ron. "Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an idiot" said Link.

"Its fine, you didn't know, but this scar I received as a kid, I won't say much more but maybe I can tell you another time" said Harry.

"Sounds great, are you three friends or something" asked Link.

"Link don't you think that's too many questions" said Navi.

"No it's completely fine, Navi was it" said Harry.

"Yeah that's right but, sometimes he gets annoying" said Navi.

"It's ok, yes we are friends that's Ron and that's Hermione" said Harry as both Ron and Hermione waved at Link.

"Just in case you didn't hear it the many times it was said, my name is Link and this is my little Fairy partner Navi" he said.

Navi smiled and waved at the trio while Link turned his attention to Harry once again.

"I do have one more question then" said Link. "Go ahead" said Harry.

"Could one of you take me to see Dumbledore when we are done eating, I need to ask him a few things" said Link.

"Of course, I'll take you there" said Harry.

"Excellent and maybe one of you could teach me how to use magic" said Link with a grin.

Link, Navi, Harry, Hermione and Ron continued to eat while talking about their magic and slowly the group slowly began to be friends. Link could only wonder how he could learn or even manage to keep up with the students but decided to worry later.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Oh My God it has been an entire year since my last update, and I cannot apologize enough I am so sorry I've been so busy lately that I literally forgot about this until my cousin told me but here is Chapter 7 I promise not to take this long with updates I never thought it would be an entire year… well if you wanna check out what I have been working on/ planning check out my tumblr vgtaochris. tumblr. com and check out my videos at blip. tv/taochris its stuff I have been working on currently and also I am scripting out a webcomic. BUT! I will now prioritize this story no more fooling around I apologize for my absence now lets let Link and Harry continue the story… Enjoy! (I had to put spaces between the dots or it wouldnt show)

Chapter 7

Link was being led to a large corridor in a tower where Dumbledore stood in front of a statue muttering something.

"Dumbledore, wait" exclaimed Link.

Dumbledore turned around and smiled at the sight of Link and Harry.

"What can I do for you two" he asked.

"Well Link wanted to speak with you so I brought him here" said Harry.

"Well then, step into my office" said Dumbledore as a statue lifted itself up revealing a staircase. The three began their small ascent into his office. They stepped in and Link looked around excitedly.

"So," said Dumbledore as he took a seat "What can I do for you Link".

"Well, I noticed that everyone has been using those sticks in order to use magic, is there anything I should know about them" asked Link.

"Well to begin with, they are wands and they are used to amplify our magic like you saw with Snape" said Dumbledore.

"Well can't I just use my sword" asked Link.

"No, you see wands are specially crafted for magical use" he said.

"So can't I just use a spare one someone may have" Link asked.

"Well yes but, the power won't be as effective" he said while pulling out a box that contained a wand.

"You may use this one for your stay here at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore delightedly.

"Cool full power isn't my style anyways" said Link smiling while taking the wand out of the box "but how do I use it" as Link as he waved the wand around.

"Well you will learn that in due time, for now you must be tired, Harry take Link to the Dormitory so he can rest" said Dumbledore. "

Alright then," said Harry assuring him "Link lets go".

Link looked at Harry and nodded, they headed off and the door shut.

"I have a very bad feeling about this and something tells me things are about to get worse" said Dumbledore quietly as he reached for the Elder Wand "much, much worse" _*Insert Dramatic Music Here*_

Harry and Link reached their dorm seeing everyone was still awake and talking.

"So, I know Dumbledore said I would learn magic in due time but how about you and your friends teach me some basic spells" asked Link.

"That is so like you to not be able to wait isn't it" said Navi.

"Hey look he said in due time and time…. Is now… due… look shut up I just want to learn basic things before I go head first into a class" exclaimed Link.

"It's no worries Navi I'm sure Ron and Hermione would be happy to help" said Harry.

They approached Hermione and Ron who were sitting and talking on a couch.

"Hey, you guys want to help Link learn some simple spells" asked Harry.

"Sure why not, Ron and you will be the guinea pigs and I will demonstrate and explain the spells Link" said Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged at the idea of any possible harm.

"Alright then excellent what should we start with then" asked Link excitedly.

"Well we should probably start with the levitation charm" said Hermione.

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**_" Hermione flicked her wand and a box was levitated above Harry and Ron.

"With this spell you can levitate objects anywhere including people" she said.

"Then wouldn't it work like your Hover Boots Link" asked Navi.

"I guess it would" said Link. "Hover Boots" asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione was distracted long enough for the box to fall on Harry and Ron.

"Argh Hermione pay attention next time" exclaimed Ron.

"Sorry" she said.

Link got on the couch and had changed to boots that had a yellow sole with small wings at the end of the heel.

"These are my Hover Boots, they have no traction so that I can pick up speed and they allow me to levitate for a few seconds, I haven't used them in a while" said Link excitedly.

He then starts running off the couch and stays levitating for a few seconds and drops to the floor. "My guess it's the same concept but for a different object" said Link.

Hermione was left in awe as to what she saw.

"Oh man can I try them out" asked Ron.

"Now Ron, don't be a bother to Link I'm sure he is tired, especially from what happened earlier today" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't mind here you can try them on" said Link.

Link handed Ron the boots and he immediately put them on.

"Ok so I just run of a ledge and I will float for a bit" asked Ron.

"Essentially yes, but be careful because if you don't balance-" before Link could finish his sentence Ron let himself off of the couch levitating for a little.

"Wow this is so amaz-" Ron fell face first when the levitation ran out.

"Yeah if you don't balance yourself properly that can happen" said Link chuckling.

They all looked at each other and laughed as it got late. Everyone began to head for their bed. _"I'm here for a reason, just like in Termina, something bad is gonna happen I shouldn't alarm anyone" _thought Link,

"_I'm glad Navi is with me this time and that I made some friends but I don't want to drag them into this, I will try my best to avoid getting them involved". _

Link lied down on his bed Navi sleeping on one side if the pillow.

"I'll worry about it when the time comes" said Link, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
